Halloween
Halloween is the 5th episode in Chicken Girls. Synopsis The episode begins with Attaway Dance Team(the Chicken Girls + Birdie)’s 1st dance practice. Harmony copies their moves, and Birdie shows everyone Power Surge, which is a crew of semi-pro dancers and according to Kayla, “officially the most official dance team in town”. After practice, everyone discusses their plans for Halloween costumes. Rhyme is planning to dress up with Ellie as Netflix and Chill(Rhyme as Netflix and Ellie as Chill, although “Ellie’s never been chill in her life”), but Ellie is dressing up with Henry as Danny and Sandy from the movie Grease(Ellie as Sandy and Henry as Danny), and sings “Summer Dreams”. Quinn is going to the party with some friends, but she doesn’t say who. Birdie offers for Rhyme to replace Rooney in her original plan for her BFF costume. Then TK’s chillin’ at the pool and it turns out his old friend Flash is back in Attaway. Flash talks about Dungeons & Dragons. Ace then enters asking “who’s this nerd?”, and Flash introduces himself. Ace then asks if they are going to his party, and TK and Flash are going. Then Ellie sees Miles, and then checks in with Henry about their costume plan. Then everyone is at Ace’s Halloween party! Ace sings “Feels Good” and a bunch of drama goes down, such as Rhyme and TK fighting about Rhyme dating Tim/TK “dating” Quinn. Then Birdie shows Rhyme how to attend a Halloween party(scope out the snacks, take the perfect photo, and scope out the competition), which Rhyme fails at. While she and Birdie are “scoping out the competition”, Rhyme sees Quinn with Luna(the leader of Power Surge)and TK with Ace and 2 random girls. Rhyme doesn’t like what she’s seeing and goes and cries in someone’s bedroom. Rooney arrives at the party-dressed as pepper, which Rhyme dressed as. Birdie was dressed as salt. Rhyme is crying. Ellie comes in and comforts her. They sing “Birds of a Feather” and decide to go to Ellie’s house and eat candy while watching a scary movie. Cast Main Cast * Annie Leblanc as Rhyme * Hayden Summerall as T.K. * Brooke Butler as Ellie * Riley Lewis as Quinn * Dylan Conrique as Kayla * Mads Lewis as Birdie * Indiana Massara as Rooney * Carson Leuders as Ace * Rush Holland as Flash * Caden Conrique as Tim Recurring Cast * Aliyah Moulden as Luna * Jenna Davis as Monica(digital appearance) * Hayley Leblanc as Harmony * Kelsey Leon as Kimmie(digital appearance) * Erin Reese Delanette as Beth(digital appearance) * Talin Silva as Jade(digital appearance) * Jeremiah Perkins as Hamilton * Greg Marks as Henry * HRVY as Miles Trivia * This is the 5th episode of Chicken Girls. * This marks the 1st appearances of Ace, Flash, Luna, Monica*, Harmony, Kimmie*, Beth*, Jade*, and Miles(*digital appearanceBirdie’s phoneonly) * This is the 1st episode to show Attaway Dance Team practicing, and a digital version of Power Surge practicing. * This is the first appearance and mention of Power Surge. * Carson Leuders’ song “Feels Good” is featured in this episode during the Halloween party. * This is the 1st episode to show the characters celebrating a holiday(in this case, Halloween). * The game Dungeons & Dragons(D&D)is mentioned. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}